


So You Wanna Play Rough Tonight

by ambientwhispers



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: Tatsuhiro knows the rest of MooNs treats Hikaru like spun glass.He also knows Hikaru doesn't like that much.Healsoknows that when Hikaru greets him at his bedroom door with a bokken ready to strike, it's not a fight he's looking for.
Relationships: Nome Tatsuhiro/Osari Hikaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	So You Wanna Play Rough Tonight

Tatsuhiro knew better than to leave anything fragile out in his room. He'd learned his lesson the hard way when, after years of having played this game of sparring and play-fighting, Hikaru had tackled him at his door and knocked half his books and trinkets off his bookshelf.

He was glad for the foresight when he opened his bedroom door today to find Hikaru poised with a bokken at the ready. He jumped back as Hikaru brought it down, then snatched his own bokken from where he had it leaned against the wall next to his door for this very purpose.

"Did you really think you'd get away with that?" Tatsuhiro grinned as he pushed up against Hikaru.

Hikaru laughed as he backed Tatsuhiro into his room with a series of quick strikes with the bokken. "No, Tatsu. This is what I was hoping for!"

No matter how many times they'd sparred in the past, it never failed to impress Tatsuhiro how quickly Hikaru was able to mount a rapid strike against him. He parried as quickly as he could, and continued to march backwards in the face of Hikaru's onslaught. Tatsuhiro would need to turn the tables soon if he wanted not to be cornered here in his room.

He braced himself and pushed forward with his own quick strikes, mostly jabs rather than slices, and Hikaru scrambled to change his own footing to be able to avoid them.

Once they reached the door again, Hikaru gave Tatsuhiro another grin as he kicked the door shut behind him. "I wanna finish this in here, Tatsu."

"Oh, a smaller space, then?" Tatsuhiro continued to attempt to break through Hikaru's defense, but still wasn't able to get the upper hand. "You're really in the mood for a challenge, then."

The expression on Hikaru's face changed just the slightest bit and his defense faltered. Tatsuhiro took his opportunity for one hard blow, but Hikaru brought up his own bokken at the last moment and managed to parry. Still, Tatsuhiro had the advantage, and he managed to back Hikaru up against the door. Hikaru tried to push back, but with the leverage Tatsuhiro had he was able to force the bokken back until Hikaru’s was crossing his body, and the edge of Tatsuhiro’s bokken was nearly flush to Hikaru’s neck.

They were silent save for the sounds of their panting breaths, their arms both shaking with the effort of their stalemate. Hikaru had a leg out to brace himself, sitting between Tatsuhiro’s thighs. The closer Tatsuhiro leaned in to Hikaru, the more he slid onto Hikaru's thigh, and the more it started to press against him.

His face grew ever closer to Hikaru's, and he could see Hikaru's gaze flicking between his lips and his eyes.

This was how it often went. When he wanted Hikaru's time and attention, Tatsuhiro behaved like he imagined any boyfriend would. He was always more gentle, more… _seductive_ than Hikaru was.

Hikaru, on the other hand, preferred methods that were starkly different. He'd always showed his affection through aggressively friendly, if extremely physical means. They'd roughhoused as children and this morphed into even rougher play as teenagers into an awkward confession while tangled up on the floor.

And now here they were, Tatsuhiro straddling Hikaru's thigh with a bokken to Hikaru's throat, their lips centimeters apart.

"Tatsu," Hikaru breathed, and the _need_ in his voice was enough to tip Tatsuhiro over the edge of his control. He took a small step forward to shove his own thigh between Hikaru's legs and captured Hikaru's lips in a hard kiss. They both dropped the bokken at the same time and thankfully Tatsuhiro had a rug down. Even with the padding, they hit the floor with a hard _thud._

Without the bokken in the way, Tatsuhiro was free to press himself against Hikaru more fully. Hikaru brought his hands up to cup to Tatsuhiro's neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled his leg back from where it rested against Tatsuhiro's thigh and for a moment Tatsuhiro regretted the loss of pressure, but Hikaru had only moved his leg to adjust his stance to allow him to grind himself against Tatsuhiro's thigh instead.

It may not have _felt_ as good for Tatsuhiro as it did for Hikaru, but Hikaru driving himself to pieces against his thigh was nearly as good. He even began to rock his thigh against Hikaru and couldn't hold back his own soft groan as Hikaru moaned loudly into his mouth.

This was how it always went when Hikaru initiated. Whoever won the match took control of the logical next step. It'd always been that way. First it had been because whomever had the upper hand during the sparring tended to have the adrenaline to continue. Now the trend had shifted more towards whomever losing automatically submitting.

They were evenly matched in skill, so it was never boring.

Then again, Hikaru seemed more eager than usual today. Tatsuhiro wondered if Hikaru had purposefully thrown this match in order to let Tatsuhiro have his way with him.

He pulled back from the kiss. Hikaru whined and tried to continue, but Tatsuhiro only laughed softly. “You know you can just… ask, right? You don’t have to throw the entire sparring match to get me to do this.”

“That’s not as fun, Tatsu.” Hikaru pouted, then pulled him back into the kiss.

If Hikaru wanted Tatsuhiro to take the lead, he would certainly do so—he had absolutely no qualms about this idea—and he slid his hands down Hikaru’s upper arms until he could get them under Hikaru’s elbows, then he pushed hard.

A cry was muffled in their kiss, but Tatsuhiro wouldn't pull back, wouldn't let Hikaru break away from the kiss. Once he had worked Hikaru's arms up, he again slid his hands along their length to pin Hikaru's wrists to the door above his head. Truthfully this was easier with Hikaru's complete cooperation, but he'd definitely had to wrestle Hikaru into submission to this before, too.

He crossed Hikaru's wrists, then pinned them down with just one of his hands, then reached down to push at the waistband of Hikaru's loose athletic pants.

Hikaru didn't resist so much as impede his progress, and even then it was only because he couldn't keep his hips still long enough for Tatsuhiro to get the waistband down far enough to touch him.

The way Hikaru reacted when Tatsuhiro ran his hand up the length of his cock was enough to draw a moan of his own from Tatsuhiro. He kept the motions of his hand slow, precise, careful. He knew where Hikaru's most sensitive places were by now. He and Hikaru had done this countless times.

He let his fingertips dig into Hikaru's wrists as he pushed them hard against the door.

The sounds Hikaru made in response started to grow more desperate, more needful. He continued to let his hips rock and move, chasing Tatsuhiro's touch. He angled his head to deepen the kiss as he pushed back against Tatsuhiro's restraint.

Tatsuhiro pulled back from Hikaru's mouth just far enough to murmur, "If you'd wanted to be in charge, you should've beat me, Hikaru."

"Stop teasing me, Tatsu," Hikaru mumbled. He stretched forward to try to kiss Tatsuhiro again, but with how Tatsuhiro had his arms pinned, his ability was limited. He whined softly when Tatsuhiro moved back to stay out of his reach.

Tatsuhiro slid his hand off of Hikaru's cock and grinned when Hikaru whined again. He tugged Hikaru's wrists forward to pull him back from the wall, but then kept his grip on them to guide him forward. He was conscious of the fact that he'd pushed the waistband of Hikaru's pants down, and was careful not to move him too quickly.

Hikaru, however, seemed to have a different idea, and Tatsuhiro only caught a hint of the fight come into his eyes again before Hikaru lunged at him.

Tatsuhiro tripped on his rug as he tried to move backwards to avoid Hikaru's attack, but his grip on Hikaru's wrists ended up pulling them down together. They hit the floor with a rough _thump_ and before Tatsuhiro could catch his breath again Hikaru had managed to scramble out of his pants and climb up to straddle his hips.

He wrestled Tatsuhiro's wrists up above his head, just as Tatsuhiro had done to him against the wall, and pinned them to the floor with a wide grin. "Maybe I can win after all, Tatsu."

His position gave him an incredible amount of leverage, and Tatsuhiro struggled against his grip. He was stronger than Hikaru, but with Hikaru putting his full weight onto Tatsuhiro's wrists he couldn't escape. "You seemed pretty into the idea of me winning earlier."

"Maybe I want another chance," Hikaru said with a grin as he gripped Tatsuhiro's wrists tightly.

Sure, Hikaru had him pinned, and sure, Hikaru had the advantage of position, but he was sitting on top of Tatsuhiro with no pants on while Tatsuhiro himself was still fully dressed.

He grinned up at Hikaru. "So what's your plan, then? You can't do anything to me while I'm still dressed, and you can't have me get my clothes off unless you let go of me. What are you going to do, Hikaru?"

Hikaru's grin faltered as Tatsuhiro spoke, and it only made Tatsuhiro's grow wider in response. "What's wrong, Hikaru? Don't you have a plan?"

"I…" Hikaru said, then trailed off. He furrowed his brow as he shifted on Tatsuhiro.

Tatsuhiro took a deep breath, then threw his arms up with all his strength. He'd distracted Hikaru with that question, and it was a simple matter of using that to his advantage. He was able to get his arms up off the floor, and he used that to throw Hikaru off of him. He continued the motion with a fluid roll, and pinned Hikaru to the ground with his full body weight.

They were right next to his bed now, the bedside table directly next to Hikaru's head. It was a wonder they hadn't hit it.

The fight was gone from Hikaru's eyes. They were wide, his breath coming in shorter, shallower gasps as he stared up at Tatsuhiro.

"You never really wanted to win, did you?" Tatsuhiro murmured.

Hikaru shook his head with small, rapid movements.

"I didn't think so."

He could feel Hikaru's cock pressing against him, just as hard as ever before, and he pushed his hips forward. The sound Hikaru let out was a mix of pleasure and discomfort, and Tatsuhiro wondered if it was because he still had clothing on.

With how hard he'd grown in response to Hikaru's own arousal, he definitely didn't want to be dressed anymore. Would Hikaru move if he got up enough to take off his own clothing? Maybe he should only expose enough of himself to allow for what Hikaru desired.

"Get your shirt off," Tatsuhiro murmured. He sat up enough to allow Hikaru the room to move, but stayed close in case Hikaru decided to try to turn the tables again.

As Hikaru shed his shirt, Tatsuhiro unzipped the fly of his jeans and pushed them down just far enough to pull out his cock. At the sight of it, Hikaru moaned softly, and he reached out to touch it.

Tatsuhiro pushed the waist of his jeans down further to allow for it, and sighed at that first brush of Hikaru's hand against it.

Neither of them wanted that to be the most they did, of course; it was never what they truly wanted even if it was all they could do. Tatsuhiro let Hikaru touch him but made no move to return the favor; instead he simply let a small smile tug at his lips as he watched the expression on Hikaru's face while he enjoyed touching Tatsuhiro.

He let it go for a few minutes, pushing his hips forward as though to fuck Hikaru's hand, then grasped Hikaru's wrists to pull his hands away. He leaned forward, pushing at Hikaru's hands, until he had them pinned to the ground on either side of Hikaru's head.

"Do you submit?" Tatsuhiro asked in a low voice.

Hikaru, in response, made a show of attempting to push back up against Tatsuhiro's grip, but both of them knew it wasn't going to do anything, and even if Hikaru had made an actual try of it, Tatsuhiro wouldn't allow it.

"Fuck me, Tatsu," Hikaru muttered.

He didn't need to be told twice. Their placement was convenient, and all he had to do was stretch over Hikaru to pull a condom and the bottle of lubricant out of the bedside table.

"Aren't you gonna take that off?" Hikaru murmured as Tatsuhiro only made sure to push his pants down again to allow for his erection to stand free. "I don't know if that's comfortable for you."

"I want it this way," Tatsuhiro murmured. "What better way to prove that I won than to have you here, naked, and me only taking off enough to allow me to fuck you just like you want?"

Hikaru opened his mouth to argue, but Tatsuhiro continued. "It just shows how needy you are today. You don't normally act like you have today, so I'm gonna act different too."

The look of shock on Hikaru's face was wonderful, Tatsuhiro decided. It was like Tatsuhiro had seen through him, seen through his front. Once he decided that Hikaru wasn't going to argue against this assertion, Tatsuhiro grinned, scooted back, and gripped the underside of one of Hikaru's thighs. "Get those up, Hikaru."

Once Hikaru was hugging both his legs to his chest, Tatsuhiro started the process of rubbing lube-slicked fingers around the outside of Hikaru's asshole. It was almost immediate how Hikaru responded to the touch. He definitely had been in the mood for this. He wouldn't have begun moaning immediately otherwise. He writhed on the floor, lifting his hips up more as though he were trying to persuade Tatsuhiro to move on without dragging this out any further.

"You really wanted this, huh?" Tatsuhiro muttered as he simply continued to circle his fingers around the knot of muscle. "How long were you planning that before you busted in here with that bokken?"

Hikaru could only moan in response, his eyes closed. Tatsuhiro pulled his hand back to add more lubricant to his fingertips, and the way Hikaru moaned when he did was one of the hottest things he'd heard. It was as though Hikaru had been denied a basic need, as though he'd been denied a delicious meal or fresh air.

Tatsuhiro drew a shaking breath and pushed a finger into Hikaru. He went slowly, at first, slipping the finger in bit by bit. Hikaru could take more, could always take more than this, but Tatsuhiro liked to draw this process out, and so he pushed Hikaru's limits as much as he could.

Besides, with how needy Hikaru was being tonight, he would probably beg in the most delicious way.

He could see Hikaru's fingertips digging into his legs, and his whole body quivered under Tatsuhiro's slow torture. Soon enough, he started to rock his hips up again, forcing Tatsuhiro's finger deeper each time he did, and the moans he made while he did it were enough to almost make Tatsuhiro want to tell Hikaru to do all the work himself.

"Tatsu… more, Tatsu, please…"

Tatsuhiro grinned as he pulled his finger out of Hikaru's ass entirely, greatly enjoying when Hikaru whined upon being left empty. However, he only kept it out long enough to add even more of the lubricant, and when he pushed in both his index and middle fingers, Hikaru moaned so loudly that Tatsuhiro was actually concerned about how loud he could possibly become during the rest of this.

Then again, he thought about the noises he'd heard coming out of Onzai's room from time to time—and more rarely, Sekimura's—and suddenly he didn't care anymore. He wanted Hikaru to enjoy himself, since he'd wanted this so badly, and if that meant that Leader and those other two had to hear it, then so be it.

He wondered if Hikaru would continue to rock his hips up into the movements of Tatsuhiro's fingers, but he didn't now that Tatsuhiro had two of them inside of him. It seemed as though Hikaru couldn't even really say words anymore to encourage him, but the way he moaned each time Tatsuhiro pushed his fingers into him was encouragement enough.

Once his fingers moved with little resistance, Tatsuhiro decided he couldn't wait anymore, and he tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth. He fumbled as he went to roll it down the length of his cock; between his slick fingers and his building need he couldn't keep a good grip on it. Even looking down at Hikaru, with that flush spread over his cheeks and his chest rising and falling with rapid, needful breaths, Tatsuhiro wanted to rush this process as much as he could.

He shifted to settle between Hikaru's legs, grasped his cock around the base, and started to push the tip in to him.

Hikaru's breath hitched on that first push, and then he groaned low in his throat as the head of Tatsuhiro's cock slid into him. Already he felt so warm, even with only that little bit of Tatsuhiro inside, and it drew a similar groan from Tatsuhiro.

He took his time with this, making small shallow thrusts to move himself deeper into Hikaru. Once he had himself all the way to the base inside him, Tatsuhiro leaned forward, planted his hands on either side of Hikaru's head, and drew deep, shaking breaths.

Hikaru gripped him so tightly, in a way that he couldn't help, of course, and looking down at his face only made the pleasure more stark for Tatsuhiro. He hadn't even started moving yet, hadn't even truly started to fuck him, and Hikaru was already falling apart.

When he pulled out for that first push, Tatsuhiro shifted his weight to brace himself on only one of his hands, and brought the other one up to rub a thumb firmly over one of Hikaru's nipples. Hikaru's eyelids fluttered shut as he moaned and pushed his chest up into Tatsuhiro's touch. The movement of his upper body shifted the angle of his lower body, and Tatsuhiro shook his head before taking his hand off of Hikaru's chest to put back onto the floor.

"Don't move like that."

Hikaru could only whine in response, but he didn't shift like that again. Instead, he raised his legs to wrap around Tatsuhiro's waist. While it changed the angle, it changed it for the better—Tatsuhiro pushed deeper with each thrust, and they both moaned in unison with the first deeper push.

The effort of their sparring earlier and all the wrestling had already started to take its toll on Tatsuhiro's arms even before he started to use them to hold himself up for this, and they shook with exhaustion. He shifted to sit up, but only long enough to tug at Hikaru's legs. "Here, get those up."

It took them some shifting, but Tatsuhiro got Hikaru's legs up, and he pushed Hikaru's thighs towards his chest as he leaned forward. With Hikaru folded like this, he could get even deeper, and both of them moaned even louder. He began to thrust harder into Hikaru now that he had the ability to go deeper. Hikaru clutched at the rug before moving his hands up to cling to Tatsuhiro.

He never really considered just how flexible Hikaru was until he had him in a position like this.

With the handfuls of his shirt, Hikaru yanked him down for a kiss. Without any preamble, he thrust his tongue into Tatsuhiro's mouth. They broke apart time and again when Tatsuhiro would thrust into him, and he had to adjust when he'd get overzealous and thrust hard enough to slide Hikaru across the rug. This felt good, so good, and he didn't want to stop.

Hikaru, though, began to grow impatient, and he let go of Tatsuhiro with one of his arms to slide a hand between them. His moans grew more desperate, and then Tatsuhiro felt Hikaru's hand tapping against his stomach.

He sat up, though he didn't draw himself out of Hikaru, and grasped Hikaru's wrist. "Let go of it, Hikaru."

Hikaru's hand had stilled on his cock when Tatsuhiro grasped his wrist, but he hesitated past when Tatsuhiro told him to let go of it. When Tatsuhiro refused to move, Hikaru whined loudly as he let go of himself.

"Did you think I wasn't gonna let you come?" Tatsuhiro whispered as he replaced Hikaru's hand with his own. He started with slow, leisurely strokes again, matching the pace with the movements of his hips, and Hikaru moaned even louder than he had before.

Tatsuhiro enjoyed the sight of Hikaru trying to cope with this slow pleasure, the way Hikaru gripped at the rug again with his eyes closed. Before long, Hikaru gasped, "Tatsu… please…!"

Once Hikaru began to beg, Tatsuhiro started to move faster. He couldn't go as deep anymore, but he thrust harder to make up for it, and stroked his hand along Hikaru's cock at the same pace. The look on Hikaru's face was wonderful, just was promising as always, and Tatsuhiro breathed out a soft sigh before speeding up again.

Again Hikaru was pushed forward with each one of Tatsuhiro's thrusts, but neither of them really did anything about it; eventually Hikaru simply put a hand up to push against the bedside table to keep himself from running into it anymore and that seemed to be good enough for both of them.

It was always like this when Hikaru set the mood; there was nothing slow or romantic about what they did. Hikaru, so used to being treated like spun glass by so many people in his life, often wanted Tatsuhiro to be rougher with him. Like he wanted to prove he could take it, that he wasn't fragile.

When Tatsuhiro hit the perfect spot inside Hikaru with a thrust, he clamped down around Tatsuhiro with a loud moan, and then the noise grew strained as he spurted through Tatsuhiro's fist. It was simple enough to chase his own end with how tight Hikaru grew during his orgasm, and he went over his edge not too long after.

They each stayed quiet, the room only full of the sound of them breathing, and slowly Hikaru brought his hand back down to rest on his chest.

After a long moment, he whispered, "Wow."

"Yeah," Tatsuhiro murmured. That was more intense than they usually went for, and even though Tatsuhiro exercised regularly he still found himself winded from this. He groaned as he slipped himself out from inside Hikaru and sat back on his ankles. He took a deep breath before slipping off the condom and knotting it. The tissues were on top of the dresser, and he pushed himself up slowly with shaking legs to go fetch one.

When he looked back down at the floor, Hikaru hadn't moved from the floor. His stomach was splattered with his own mess, and he had an arm draped over his eyes.

"You okay, Hikaru?" Tatsuhiro asked softly. He pulled out a few more tissues and knelt next to Hikaru to wipe him clean.

Hikaru didn't move his arm down from his face, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm great."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

At that, Hikaru _did_ lower his arm, and he half-glared at Tatsuhiro as he did. "I wanted you to do that. I didn't run in here with a bokken and literally fight you to get you to be gentle."

Tatsuhiro poked at Hikaru's shoulder, where it'd been run into the side table a few times. "I meant that."

"Oh, that." Hikaru reached over and rubbed at the spot. "It might bruise, I guess, but I'll be okay."

Tatsuhiro furrowed his brow. "Let me know if it hurts later. I'll help you out. I've got some cream here for sore muscles that'll probably help it."

"Yeah, that'll be good," Hikaru murmured without any animosity in his voice. "Ugh, I should get up and get dressed again."

The others had long stopped checking on them after one of these bouts, but today must've sounded particularly bad—probably because of the bedside table—because there was a soft knock at the door. "Tatsu? Hikaru?"

Of course it was Leader. Tatsuhiro actually felt a little bad; Leader had to live here in the apartment with both him and Hikaru dating, and also Sekimura and Onzai. Leader didn't have anyone here, and while he was still close he did keep them at a bit of a distance.

"We're fine, Leader!" Hikaru called back. He still sounded a little out of breath.

Tatsuhiro leaned close so Leader wouldn't hear and whispered, "You're really okay, right? You don't need your medicine?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'll go grab it just in case but I'm fine for right now. Leader is right there anyway…"

Tatsuhiro nodded in response but didn't say anything else.

"We heard a lot of thumping…" Leader sounded unsure, awkward. Like he wasn't positive he should be bringing it up. Like he knew what was really going on.

"Yeah, Leader, we're sorry about the noise. We're okay!" Hikaru called again. He was sounding more desperate now.

Another set of footsteps approached, and then Sekimura spoke. He was keeping quiet, but Tatsuhiro could pick out that he was reassuring Leader that everything was fine and he shouldn't worry.

Sekimura obviously knew the truth. There had, after all, often been plenty of noise coming out of Onzai's room while they were both in there—never the sounds that would suggest they were roughhousing like he and Hikaru did, but they didn't have that sort of relationship anyway.

Tatsuhiro tried to picture Sekimura and Onzai wrestling and had to stifle a laugh. Imagining Sekimura trying to act like that at all…

"Just let me know if you need anything," Leader called, his voice growing softer as two sets of footsteps moved away. Tatsuhiro wondered if Sekimura was dragging him away.

He'd have to find a way to subtly thank him later.

Once he and Hikaru were sure they were gone, Tatsuhiro stood up again, pulled his pants back up where they belonged, and held a hand out for Hikaru. He helped haul him up to his feet and made sure he kept a hand on Hikaru's arm just in case he needed to steady himself. Hikaru's condition meant he didn't always get enough oxygen, and sometimes got lightheaded if he got to his feet too fast. Combined with the exertion he'd just had, Tatsuhiro figured it was better safe than sorry.

"Let me help you find your pants," Tatsuhiro murmured.

Hikaru nodded his thanks. He definitely looked like he needed a second to catch his breath though he was steady on his feet, and Tatsuhiro let go as he turned to scan the room.

A few things had fallen off his side table while he and Hikaru had been occupied, but nothing fragile—again he was glad for his decision long ago to stop leaving them out in the open—and it would be easy enough to clean up. First, though, he had to take care of Hikaru.

His pants were right where they'd left them, somehow not having been kicked aside in the scuffle, and Tatsuhiro picked them up. He held out Hikaru's underwear for him first, and brushed off the jeans while he waited for Hikaru to dress.

"Did you need to get cleaned up?" Tatsuhiro murmured.

"Soon, but not right now," Hikaru said. "I kind of wanted to spend a little more time with you first."

"On the bed?" Tatsuhiro murmured as he turned down the covers, already knowing the answer.

Hikaru nodded and left his jeans sitting at the foot of the bed—he didn't wear pants anyway if he could help it—and climbed into Tatsuhiro's bed first.

This was their preferred arrangement, Hikaru next to the wall and Tatsuhiro curled up behind him. It was something they started doing back when they first became close, because it felt like it was easier to keep the first awkward hand jobs secret if they weren't facing the door.

As if someone would walk in on them. Nobody ever had; the thing Tatsuhiro appreciated the most about the rest of MooNs was that they all respected each others' privacy. Maybe it was because they'd all known each other since the beginnings of puberty, so they all knew they were each exploring themselves with curiosity. Maybe it was because Hikaru, Onzai, and Sekimura were all the eldest in their families and knew how important privacy was, and he and Leader, being the younger siblings in theirs, simply followed suit. Tatsuhiro didn't know, but he definitely appreciated it. It was something he didn't take for granted.

He wondered if the other three groups had this sort of arrangement, too.

Hikaru shifted in front of him, and Tatsuhiro draped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. "You okay?"

The hair on the back of Hikaru's head, tousled from how it'd been dragged across Tatsuhiro's rug, tickled him as he nodded. "Just a little cold. Can you pull up the blanket, Tatsu?"

"Yeah," Tatsuhiro murmured. He sighed and hesitated, then let go of Hikaru to sit up enough to pull the blanket up over them. It was hard to get settled again after moving; it wasn't the same at first, but soon he and Hikaru found an even more comfortable position than they'd been in the first time.

"'M tired," Hikaru murmured.

Tatsuhiro hugged him close and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his head. "Sleep, then. It's cool, we don't have anything else to do today."

Hikaru laughed softly, his exhaustion evident in the sound. "That's why I did this in the afternoon after our job." He smothered a yawn behind his hand, and turned in Tatsuhiro's arms to face him. Again they had to rearrange their limbs, but it was faster this time since they were already settled.

The sleepiest smile spread over Hikaru's face and he whispered, "Love you, Tatsu."

Tatsuhiro couldn't help the smile that tipped up one corner of his mouth. They usually weren't ones for verbal words of affection, but it was nice sometimes. "Love you too, Hikaru. Go to sleep. We'll get you washed up after."

Hikaru nodded and tucked himself into Tatsuhiro's chest.

He hadn't undone the ponytail, and with how tangled his hair already was it was probably a terrible idea to leave it. "Hey. You don't have to move, but I'm gonna let down your hair, okay?"

Against his chest Hikaru made a soft affirmative noise, and Tatsuhiro took the opportunity to reach up and loosen the hair tie holding the side ponytail up. Next he combed his fingers through the braid Hikaru made from the front of his hair, careful not to pull too hard on any snags. He left the braid coming from behind Hikaru's ear, since that seemed to be unscathed by their earlier activities. Once he'd worked the tangles loose, he continued to stroke his fingers through Hikaru's hair until he could only hear the soft sound of Hikaru's deep, even breathing.

He kissed the top of Hikaru's head again with a smile, closed his own eyes, and succumbed to his own exhaustion.


End file.
